gaming_all_star_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario vs Mega Man
Cast B-Lo Lorbes as Mario, Mega Man, and Sonic The Hedgehog Superstar Rivalry Lyrics Mario: It’s-a-me Mario! All you guys know who I am And I’m about to stomp down on this midget, Mega Man All the bitches been with me since the classic 80s Your fame went down the green pipe “Talk to the hand,” says Daisy The main enemy that you’re fighting is ripped off from Sonic’s games Those little lasers and robot stories has gone down the drain I’m just a little plumber and I’m riding dinosaurs You ain’t even in Marvel vs. Capcom; the creators say you’re a bore Mega Man: Mega Man isn’t here to get beat by a guy high on shrooms You’re cock blocking Bowser; he’s still trying to find a room I don’t need a fire flower to say that you got burned Just give me that yellow cape so when I exit, Imma turn What enemies are Goombas and Koopas? I mean what the fuck? It’s cruel you abandon your friend just to get an extra jump I spit so hard that my bites are better than your Piranhas I’ll beat you so bad that your last words will be… Mario: Mama Mia, gotta say, your rhymes are really good But I wonder what’ll happen when I put you in a black neighborhood Mega Man: I don’t know what’s wrong with that; all the races love me I’ll steal all of your bitches, even Peach and Pauline Mario: You can keep the red dressed bitch; she’s such a fucking hoe Why not quit while you’re at it hearing Super Mario Sunshine flow? Mega Man: Luigi has better moves than you even with one wimpy kick What kind of game is it when you ruined the damn Olympics? Mario: No! Sonic is just a reject from Dragon Ball Z Why not try to be something people actually want to see? Mega Man: I have my own animated series; you got your Super Show Both you and Sonic have just got owned Sonic: Snazzy performance guys; you got some awesome bars But now your asses will die by someone faster than a car Mario? Mari-NO! Lay off the pasta you fat ass pig To me, it’s just weird you use mushrooms to get big Mega Man, you’re a boy fighting someone who copied Eggman Your brain is small as a yolk of an egg man “Sonic’s the name, speeds my game.” That’s like the Sega motto Now both your asses are owned, three words: You’re too slow Mario: I got more games bitch, kids can’t keep track with you Sonic: And I can beat you with better Super Smash moves Mega Man: How about you let us finish our battle? Go back to Amy bro Sonic: Your name might be Mega Man, but to me, you should be Zero Mario: Why the hell are you here? You’re a pet of Goku Sonic: I’m a Super Saiyan? Thanks! So what goes on for you? Mega Man: How about I steal all your rings so you won’t pay tickets for your speed? Sonic: And how about you get a life, suck a dick, and get happy? See? I finished the lines for you; I am fucking fast as hell The level’s almost finished by the time you hear the bells Hey announcer, wrap it up, this battle’s almost done When it comes to games and rap, I am THE number one Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/mario-vs-mega-man-gaming-all Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3a13IsKx6k Poll Who Won? Mario Mega Man Sonic